1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to fabricating an ultra-thin inorganic semiconductor film and fabricating a three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor device by using an amorphous graphene layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices based on silicon have been continuously developed as the degree of integration of the devices has increased. Recently, lateral shrinkage of such devices beyond 10 nanometers is reaching a physical limit. Accordingly, the degree of integration has been further increased by using a three-dimensional (3D) chip. However, there is a need for an ultra-thin inorganic semiconductor film that is of high quality and that can be inexpensively produced to fabricate a 3D chip.
In flexible device fields, the 3D chip has been preferentially developed based on organic semiconductor materials. However, the 3D chip formed by using the organic semiconductor materials has low charge mobility and is susceptible to environmental conditions such as heat, oxygen and moisture. Accordingly, attempts have been made to apply inorganic semiconductors, such as, silicon having high electrical/optical/physical characteristics, to the flexible devices.
In order to form an ultra-thin silicon film, a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) wafer is generally used. However, the SOI wafer is expensive. Thus, there is a method of manufacturing the ultra-thin silicon film by etching a lower surface of the silicon wafer by using a KOH solution. However, by using this method, it is difficult to obtain an ultra-thin silicon film having a uniform thickness.